


The Dragon's Treasure

by elisabomb (kurama3173)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Dragon Genji Shimada, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Oviposition, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 05:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/elisabomb
Summary: “What, you’re not thinking of going back out there, are you?” the creature asked. “You’ll get soaked, and the sun’s already gone. It’s dry in here, I’m not going to eat you.” Zenyatta looked back to the reptilian man. He was much larger than any man, and when he spoke Zenyatta could see intimidating fangs lining his mouth, but the offer of shelter was extremely tempting.“I do not have anything to give you in return for your hospitality,” Zenyatta replied. The creature laughed, and gestured at his gilded adornments.“I have more than enough material wealth to keep me happy. But maybe I will think of something else you can do.”





	The Dragon's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicedrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedrobot/gifts).

Zenyatta walked along a cliff face deep in the mountains, searching for a place to take shelter for the night. Storm clouds were building overhead, and the temperature was dropping rapidly as the sun disappeared behind the peaks. It had been days since he had seen another human being, and the last manmade structure he’d seen was an old, burned out cottage, but that must have been over fifty miles ago. Just as the first raindrops were beginning to fall on his shaved head, Zenyatta caught sight of a hollow in the cliff face- thank goodness. He quickened his pace as the rain began to pick up, and darted under the overhang just in time to avoid the deluge. 

“Now that’s not something I see every day.”

Zenyatta whipped around, nearly startled by the sound of the voice behind him, and his eyes widened at the sight. The creature before him was not quite a man; he had reptilian scales on his extremities, an impressive pair of horns on his head, snakelike pupils, and a long, green tail that ended in a golden tuft. He was naked, save for the golden chains and jewelry adorning his body, and a loincloth that looked to be made of fine silk. Zenyatta glanced back at the storm.

“What, you’re not thinking of going back out there, are you?” the creature asked. “You’ll get soaked, and the sun’s already gone. It’s dry in here, I’m not going to eat you.” Zenyatta looked back to the reptilian man. He was much larger than any man, and when he spoke Zenyatta could see intimidating fangs lining his mouth, but the offer of shelter was extremely tempting. 

“I do not have anything to give you in return for your hospitality,” Zenyatta replied. The creature laughed, and gestured at his gilded adornments. 

“I have more than enough material wealth to keep me happy. But maybe I will think of something else you can do,” he said playfully. “Come inside.” He turned around, flicking his long, graceful tail as he retreated deeper into the cave. Zenyatta spared one last glance to the dark, stormy woods, and decided that he would rather take his chances with his mysterious host. Silently, he followed. 

“What’s your name?” the creature asked as they walked. “You can call me Genji.”

“Zenyatta,” the monk replied. “Thank you for your invitation. I cannot say I have ever met one of your kind before.”

“Most dragons tend to avoid human contact,” Genji explained. He snapped his fingers in the darkness, and suddenly the space around them was illuminated by lanterns lining the uneven stone walls. In the center of the room was a vast hoard of glittering treasures. A dragon… so the legends were true, there were still dragons left in this world. Genji made his way to the back of the cave, where he had made a luxurious nest of fine textiles and animal pelts. Zenyatta looked around the cave in wonder, and Genji let out a low rumble of a laugh. “You must be tired from your journey. would you like to lie in the nest?” It was only then that Zenyatta realized how achy his feet were, and how heavy his body felt. The dragon’s nest looked positively heavenly after a full day of walking through the rough terrain of the mountains. 

“Yes, please,” Zenyatta said gratefully. He removed his shoes, and skirted the treasure hoard as he made his way to the nest. He knelt upon what looked to be a gray wolf pelt, and ran his fingers through the thick fur. Zenyatta crawled forward into the center of the nest, among the luxurious, soft fabrics and furs, and nestled in against a soft green blanket. After many nights of camping, with only a thin bedroll between him and the rocky ground, this was a much needed reprieve. 

Zenyatta had only just closed his eyes when he felt the heavy weight of the dragon settle behind him, dangerously close. Hot breath ghosted over his neck, and the chains decorating Genji’s body clinked gently as he nested into the bedding. Zenyatta went stock stiff as a muscular arm draped over him and pulled him backward, until he was flush against that barely-clad, massive body. 

“Genji?” he questioned, as calmly as he was able. Genji rumbled, almost like a purr deep in his throat, and Zenyatta took that as his cue to continue. “What are you doing?”

“You are in my nest,” Genji explained innocently. “There is only so much room here. And we will stay warmer this way.” Zenyatta’s cheeks burned red. There was plenty of room in the nest, and they both knew it. And the cave was a comfortable temperature. 

“A-alright,” Zenyatta conceded.”It is your home after all…” Genji radiated warmth, and his large, muscled body was… not unpleasant against his backside. Slowly, gradually, the monk relaxed again, allowing himself to be cradled against Genji like a doll. 

Until he felt smooth, scaled fingers at the hem of his tunic. 

“What-” Zenyatta cut himself off with a gasp as a long, forked tongue flicked against his neck. 

“You know,” Genji mused, his voice low and dangerous in Zenyatta’s ear. The monk involuntarily shivered, and Genji’s fingers slid up under the fabric of his top to flutter over his tiny waist. “I think I thought of a way you can pay me back.” Zenyatta’s heart raced, and his cock twitched with interest. Sex wasn’t exactly encouraged at the monastery, and since leaving, he had led a solitary existence. It should scandalize him, being so suddenly propositioned by a stranger, an inhuman stranger at that, but there was nobody here to chastise him, nobody to tell him he couldn’t have this. Zenyatta pushed back into the cradle of Genji’s hips, and the dragon laughed, low and sensual. 

“I take it we’re on the same page,” Genji purred, punctuating his speech with a drag of his tongue against Zenyatta’s ear. Zenyatta could only nod; if he opened his mouth he was sure only a moan would come from his lips. The scaled hand that was up his shirt changed trajectory, and reached for the tie on Zenyatta’s loose pants. As Genji worked on undressing him, Zenyatta nearly jumped as he felt a firm nudge at his tailbone. Then another. Curiously, he turned, and his eyes went wide at the sight of not one, but _two_ ruddy, thick cocks protruding from Genji’s now-useless loincloth. Zenyatta’s mouth fell open in shock, and Genji let out a hearty laugh. The dragon dispensed with his loincloth, and Zenyatta found himself unable to tear himself away from the sight in front of him. Each member was slick and shiny from being hidden away in Genji’s body. One was slightly larger than the other, and they emerged from what may have been a simple slit until it bloomed with Genji’s arousal. And most alarmingly, even the smaller of his two cocks was bigger than any Zenyatta had ever seen before. 

“Nervous?” Genji cooed. 

“I have never…” Zenyatta began. 

“You are a virgin?” Genji asked, interest obviously piqued. 

“No, no. But I have never been so… ambitious. I do not know if…” he trailed off, embarrassed. 

“If it’ll fit?” Genji asked with a playful grin. 

“Yes,” Zenyatta admitted. 

“I’ve been with humans once or twice, you know,” Genji hummed. “You just have to have a little patience.” Zenyatta swallowed, glancing down at the daunting appendages laying against Genji’s abdomen. His core burned. The thought of taking one of those to the hilt was beyond enticing. 

“I am known for my patience,” Zenyatta said, a small smile spreading across his lips. He finished untying his pants, and kicked them off to reveal his own flushed cock. Genji licked his lips provocatively, and Zenyatta squirmed just a little at the idea of that long, slick tongue curled around his length. Genji seemed to have the same idea, because he shifted positions to settle between Zenyatta’s thighs. He lifted the monk’s legs up onto his shoulders, and nosed at his thighs teasingly. 

“Let’s see just how patient you are then,” Genji said mischievously. He opened his mouth, but instead of giving Zenyatta’s cock the attention it needed, he lifted the human’s hips up further, and dragged his tongue over his hole. Zenyatta gasped in surprise, and a shiver ran through his body. 

“Genji,” he whimpered, eliciting a low, rumbling laugh from the dragon. The twin tips of Genji’s tongue fluttered feather-light against Zenyatta’s entrance, making his toes curl. “Teasing…” He had done this to himself, though, by boasting of his patience. It was torture not to reach down and give his aching cock some relief, but he had a feeling that Genji wouldn’t allow him even a stroke. 

“Tell me what you want, and I’ll take it into consideration,” Genji lilted from between his legs. 

“I want-” Zenyatta paused, biting his lip. It was so embarrassing to say it out loud. But Genji was waiting for a response, his mouth hovering maddeningly close to Zenyatta’s most sensitive places, and he _needed_ the dragon to give him more. “Please, eat me out properly.” He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for more laughter or teasing. But instead of that, Genji pressed a wet kiss to his opening, and swirled his reptilian tongue around the rim. Zenyatta’s eyes nearly crossed at the sensation as Genji started to lap at him in earnest. His hips jerked, and his cock drooled against his stomach. 

“More,” the monk urged shamelessly. That drew another low chuckle from Genji, but not one to disappoint his guests, he pointed his tongue and started to wriggle it into Zenyatta’s tight hole. Zenyatta gripped the pelt beneath him so hard he felt some of the fur tear out into his fists. “Aah~” he whined. “Yes- please...” Genji’s tongue worked deeper, curling inside of him delightfully. Zenyatta saw stars. Never before had he felt a sensation quite like this one. Genji hummed as he delved into Zenyatta’s trembling body. The monk reached down to take hold of his dripping cock, but Genji grabbed his wrist in a strong grip. It was apparent that if he wanted to, the dragon could kill him without a second thought, and for some reason that made the fire in his belly burn hotter. But to Zenyatta’s dismay, Genji’s tongue withdrew from his asshole, and the dragon laughed at his pleading expression. 

“So eager,” Genji teased. “I can’t have you coming too quick. I haven’t even gotten my cock in you yet.”

“Sorry,” Zenyatta said, cheeks flushing. He glanced at Genji’s twin cocks, wondering which would go in him. Would Genji have mercy and give him the smaller one? Or would he spear him on the larger? 

“Why don’t you start preparing for me?” Genji purred. “Shouldn’t take you too long now that I gave you a headstart.” He licked his lips for emphasis, and Zenyatta’s blush deepened. So shameless. 

“Alright, do you have anything to ease the way?” the monk asked, sitting up. Genji took Zenyatta’s hand and guided it to the open slit between his legs, just below where his cocks emerged. Zenyatta dipped his fingers inside, and sure enough, warm, viscous fluid coated his digits. Genji looked awfully pleased with himself as Zenyatta lay back again, and slid his index finger into his hole with ease. 

“I’m sure you can take two by now,” Genji commented, watching with a lustful gaze.

“Patience,” Zenyatta said with a hint of amusement. “Who is the eager one now?” Genji huffed petulantly. But to Zenyatta’s surprise, Genji’s natural slick seemed to be relaxing his muscles much easier than they would normally. Soon, he was three fingers deep, then four, and then Genji was pulling his hand away and leaving him woefully empty. 

“Okay, I’m done being patient,” the dragon said, lifting Zenyatta’s legs up and getting between them. He held his larger cock in his scaly hand. Zenyatta’s stomach flipped with nerves and excitement. “You ready?” Zenyatta nodded quickly, and Genji wasted no more time pressing the broad, blunt head against his pliant hole. 

The two moaned in tandem as the head popped inside, and Zenyatta clenched his teeth through the slight burn. It was _so much_ and he had only just started. Inch by inch, Genji sunk into his body. Zenyatta’s thighs clamped around Genji’s hips, and every time he thought there couldn’t possibly be more, Genji pressed deeper. When at long last, the dragon’s hips met his ass, Zenyatta let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Genji shifted slightly, and the monk felt like his insides shifted with him. He was so, impossibly full, Genji’s massive cock warming him from the inside out. 

Genji drew back, a wicked grin on his face, and Zenyatta realized that the dragon had no intention of easing him into this gradually. Genji drove his hips forward, and Zenyatta’s mouth fell open in a silent cry. It was too much. Every sensitive place inside him, Genji’s cock was hitting them all at once. The dragon set a merciless pace, and tears leaked from Zenyatta’s eyes. Every thrust felt like he was being rent in two, but it was the most euphoric he had ever felt in his life. Part of him wanted to beg Genji to slow down, to give him some relief from this overstimulation, but the rest of him wouldn’t allow it. He needed this. 

“Harder,” Zenyatta heard his own voice plead before he could realize it. Genji’s smile grew wider, and Zenyatta’s eyes widened in panic. Genji snapped his hips with all the speed and power of a lightning strike, and Zenyatta cried out, back arching and fingers desperately gripping the fabric beneath him for some kind of stability. Over and over, Genji’s hips slapped against his own, and with every thrust, Zenyatta saw stars. How could he possibly go back to human lovers after this, he wondered in the back of his mind? 

“Gonna come,” Genji breathed. No. This couldn’t be over yet. 

“Stop,” Zenyatta ordered, and Genji stilled, blinking in shock. Clearly he hadn’t been expecting such a stern command from the little human in the throes of pleasure. “Lay back. I am going to ride you.” Genji laughed, but did what he was told. He wrapped his arms around Zenyatta and lay back, keeping the monk on his cock as he did so. 

Zenyatta, however, had other plans. He pulled almost all the way off of Genji, chuckling softly at the whimper that came from the dragon. “Patience, Genji,” he reminded his partner. He lifted Genji’s second cock, and lined it up next to the first. 

“H-hang on, you’ll hurt yourself,” Genji protested. But Zenyatta was determined. Genji had been running the show the entire time, and Zenyatta couldn’t have him thinking he was helpless. He grit his teeth as he lowered his body. It took some effort to get the second blunt tip to press past his rim, and once it did, Zenyatta gasped sharply in pain. Maybe he should have prepared a little more first. But the look on Genji’s face was absolutely worth it. The dragon’s cheeks were a deep red, and his eyes were wide. His chest heaved up and down, and though Zenyatta was aware he probably wouldn’t be walking for a few days after this, he felt triumphant. The monk continued lowering himself, more tears springing to his eyes as he reached the thickest part of Genji’s twin lengths. 

When Zenyatta was finally seated on both of Genji’s huge cocks, he let out a shaky breath. He’d done it. Genji reached up with a shaky hand and rested it on Zenyatta’s belly, and the monk realized with a mix of horror and arousal that his stomach was distended from the size of the intrusion inside him. He gingerly laid his hand against the bulge, and shifted his body, feeling Genji’s cocks move with fascination. 

“P-please,” Genji rasped. “Please keep going-” Zenyatta couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction. The tables had turned, and Genji was absolutely wrecked beneath him. The dragon kept his hand on Zenyatta’s belly as he lifted up, and dropped back down again. It was difficult to move much with so much inside him, but even the slightest movement had Genji writhing and gasping under him. “Zenyatta,” Genji whimpered. 

“Yes?” Zenyatta hummed, swiveling his hips just so. Genji moaned and gripped at his own hair. “Does it feel good?”

“Yeah-” Genji choked out. “Don’t stop… please-” Zenyatta gyrated his hips, moving the twin members within him, and it felt like he was being mixed up inside. Whatever enlightenment had to offer, it couldn’t possibly be better than this. 

“Are you close?” Zenyatta asked, picking up speed. He was having a hard time maintaining his calm tone now. Genji replied by sitting up, switching their positions so Zenyatta was on his back, and driving into him with incredible force. Zenyatta shouted in surprise, pleasure, and pain as the dragon relentlessly thrust into him with both cocks, burying them impossibly, blissfully, agonizingly deep each time. Zenyatta wailed, and Genji only moved faster. He barely even registered his own orgasm painting his belly and chest with his release. 

And then Genji was coming. 

If Zenyatta had thought he was stuffed to his limit before, Genji was proving him wrong now as he pumped pulse after pulse of seed into his abused hole. Zenyatta’s belly rounded out, and then- what was-? Genji’s larger cock swelled, and something round and jelly-like was deposited in Zenyatta’s body. And then another. He whined and squirmed as he was filled even further with the curious objects. Then, at long last, some of the pressure eased, as Genji’s cocks began to soften and retract into his body. Genji’s seed flowed freely from him, as did a few of the strange jelly-like orbs. Zenyatta didn’t have the energy to sit up and inspect them, however. All of his energy was completely gone, and his belly felt heavy with Genji’s load. 

“What…” was all he managed to say. Genji picked up one of the slippery objects, and held it up to show the monk. It was green and translucent, and Zenyatta had no idea what to make of it. 

“It’s an egg, of course,” Genji said, sounding out of breath but rather pleased with himself. He patted Zenyatta’s taut belly. “With proper nourishment, they’ll grow and develop shells.”

“In-inside me?” Zenyatta sputtered. 

“Mhm,” Genji hummed cheerfully, rubbing Zenyatta’s belly. Zenyatta squirmed in discomfort. “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you while they’re incubating.”

“I’m supposed to go to the western monastery,” Zenyatta protested weakly. His cock twitched uselessly against his rounded stomach in spite of himself. Carrying Genji’s brood inside him shouldn’t sound as exsquisite as it did. 

“You still could. I could give you something to dissolve them,” Genji said. Zenyatta bit his lip. He had left the eastern monastery because he felt that he was stagnating. Would the western be any better, or would it be another spiritual dead end? “Or you could stay,” Genji continued. “And I would take care of your every need.” 

“I suppose… I could continue my travels at a later date,” Zenyatta said, gently petting his distended belly.

“Now that’s what I hoped to hear,” Genji said with a bright smile. “Now let me get you something to eat.” He kissed Zenyatta on the cheek, and lifted him to a dry, unsullied part of the nest before leaving the cave. Zenyatta smiled and closed his eyes. Before Genji could return with a meal, he drifted into a deep, deep sleep. 

\---

“I’m home,” Genji announced as he entered the cave. Zenyatta sat up from his place in the nest, the gold chains adorning his body clinking gently. His huge, round belly kept him from moving too much, so these days Genji catered to his every whim while he spent most of his time in the nest. 

“What did you bring me today?” Zenyatta asked with a knowing smile. Genji opened his bag and presented a plethora of fruits, berries, and a few rabbits. 

“This might be enough to keep you full. Who knows, with the appetite you’ve had,” Genji laughed. 

“The little ones need their sustenance,” Zenyatta said fondly, patting his gravid belly. 

“You’ve gotta be close to laying soon,” Genji said. “Then it’ll be another few months, and there will be little baby dragons running around the place.” He looked positively overjoyed at the idea. Zenyatta smiled gently. 

“Do you look forward to being a parent?” he asked. Genji nodded, blushing slightly. 

“Yeah, maybe,” he said. “What about you? Are you going to move on?” Zenyatta touched one of the jeweled bracelets on his wrist. Genji kept him in only the finest jewelry and silks, only the best for his greatest treasure. 

“Mmm,” Zenyatta hummed, pretending to think on it. Genji looked nervous and hopeful. “No, I think I would like to stay. You laid an awful lot of eggs in me. You will need help keeping up with all of the little ones.” Genji blushed brighter, and Zenyatta laughed. 

“Okay… good,” the dragon said, visibly relieved. Truthfully, Zenyatta no longer felt any desire to leave Genji’s side. Surely the other monks must think he had perished by now, but he didn’t care. He had truly come to love Genji, and he looked forward to a future partnered with him, whatever that may entail. 

And the frequent, mindblowing sex didn’t hurt, either. Genji was nothing if not generous with his affection. 

Zenyatta beckoned Genji closer, and his dragon moved over to nestle in beside him among the furs and silks. He closed his eyes, and listened to the rhythm of his lover’s heart. He may not have found enlightenment, but he had found home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing Genyatta, so I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
